The present invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for storing and retrieving biological, chemical and medical information. Research in these fields has increasingly shifted from the laboratory bench to computer-based methods. Public sources such as NCBI (National Center for Biotechnology Information), for example, provide databases with genetic and molecular data. Between these and private sources, an enormous amount of data is available to the researcher from various assay platforms, organisms, data types, etc. As the amount of biomedical information disseminated grows, researchers need fast and efficient tools to quickly assimilate new information and integrate it with pre-existing information across different platforms, organisms, etc. Researchers also need tools to quickly navigate through and analyze diverse types of information.